All you had to do was stay
by youknowsomethingsjonsnow
Summary: Killian Jones and Emma Swan were close friends, and even more. Now after years of being apart, the destiny and a spare room at Killian's brings them back together and they will have to finally face their feelings. CS AU . Rated K for now.


Killian tried to stay focus, as he heard his 7th potential new roommate babble about the things she would love to change about the apartment. It was not an easy task.

Ever since his actual (but not for long) roommate Will, said that he was going to live with his girlfriend, Killian's search for a new apartment buddy had been hell.

He would have taken the place all to himself; after all it was his dream house, but it was way too expensive for him. A two bedroom apartment with views to the bay wasn't something he could afford on his own. To be honest, that was the first reason why he had asked Will to move in with him in the first place. So he started to roommate hunt, but it was not as simple as it looked. He wanted someone he had no doubts it will make a good living partner. And apparently, he had set the bar way to high.

And then the drapes, ugh, those drapes just don't match with this house style; we can get decent ones as soon as I move in. Designer ones maybe – The girl siting on the other side of the kitchen table continued her monologue without noticing how absent minded Killian really was – What do you think about it? –

To be honest lass, I'm not entirely sure I'm into all those changes. I'm quite fond of this place, _just the way it is. _– Killian said coming back to reality – But I'll have to see if this can work out. I'll give you a call when a make a decision.

Ah, okay then, I'll wait for you… Your call I mean - She said as he was leading her to the front door. – Hope to hear from you soon – The last words were spoken just as Killian was closing the door and going back to the safety of his bedroom.

If he wasn't so damn happy for his friend, he would definitely kill him for putting him through this. It was almost as bad as blind dates. To be fair, Will did said he was going to take care of things, finding the new roommate, make sure he or she was suitable for a life with Killian, but the fool was so busy moving his things to Belle's that he never actually found the time. And Killian didn't find himself making things more complicated for Will. He was really stressed on starting a new life with a love, after everything he had to endure with that bloody woman.

Hey mate! I'm home! And I brought company – Killian heard Will's voice coming from the living room. Slowly he got up and went to greet his soon ex-roommate.

Hey Will, Dave – he said when met the two men, already sitting on the couch, opening some beers. – What brings you here buddy? Thought you were hanging with Mary Margaret tonight -

Well, to be honest, we are married, and we do hang out every time Killian, but she's having a girls night so I thought I could have my own boys night – David replied with a wink as he tuned some sport channel on the TV

Oi, that sounded bloody creepy, "own boys night" – Will said with a grin.

Well, I'm glad you stopped by. This might be the last night we have to ourselves in a long time. Here with lover boy abandoning the ship, and the apartment – Killian said just to mock Will. He might be happy for him. But teasing that man was just a delight

Actually Killian, I'm not here only for beers and sports night. I'm here also, because I think I just solved all of your problems – David informed without taking his eyes off the TV.

Oh yeah? How's so? - Now, Killian was intrigued.

Well, I think I found you the perfect roommate. – The other man told him, smiling - She's been out of town for a while. And she's moving back in. She doesn't really have a place, so an almost entirely furnished loft would do great for her. Plus, she's a very nice person and very independent. I bet the two of you would get along just fine.

Well, that does sounds good mate. What's her name? – Killian inquired.

To be honest, you already know her buddy. It's Emma. She's coming back. –

What? Emma? Our Emma? As in Emma Swan? -

Yes, the one. She called Mary Margaret yesterday. Something happened in Boston. I'm not entirely sure what, but she said that she was ready to come back. She even got an interview for the sheriff department's next week. She hopes she can be all settle by then. So what do you think? Would you give it a chance? –

That was the hardest question Killian had yet to face. Was he ready to see her again? After all what happened? After everything they had gone through? It wasn't going to be easy. Even when it had been at least a couple of years since they last seen each other, pictures on social media aside, he wasn't sure he was capable of facing her. Let alone living with her. It was all too much.

Hey buddy, still there? – Will snapped him out from his struggle – I think that's a very good idea. You already know Emma. You know how she is. And she is willing to move really soon, so you won't have to bear with the rent all by yourself next month. –

So, what do you think? – David asked again. They were so sure it was a good idea. But Killian didn't. Nobody really knew what happened between them. Not even them if he had to be honest.

I have to think about it Dave – Killian replied at last – I haven't seen Emma in years. I'm not sure if we are so compatible to live together. Plus, do you even know if she wants it? Us to live together? –

Well, Mary Margaret told her about your situation, and Emma seemed pretty ok with it. She's eager to come back to town. – David told – Just think about it Killian, I think it might turn out to be a good thing, for both of you.

After a couple of hours, a football match, and a few more beers that they should have had, the trio said goodbye. Will went to Belle's to spend the night (as he had been doing for the last days), Dave had to pick Mary Margaret from her friend's house, and Killian went to bed.

Laying there, staring at the ceiling Killian realized that he wouldn't be able to sleep. His mind kept getting back to the years he and Emma spent together, as friends first, and then as something else. Something none of them could name. He missed her so much. The years they spent apart did nothing apart to confirm what he already know. Emma Swan is not the kind of woman you just forget.

It was 3 AM when he picked up his cellphone and texted David. He was aware that he might regret this decision. But he would never now, if he never try:

**Tell Emma she can come to see the apartment whenever she likes - **

Only then, after sending the message, he fell asleep.

The cellphone beeped with an answer around 9 AM.

**That's great Killian. Emma is arriving tomorrow. We'll pick her up and take her to your apartment! It will be like old times. The four of us back together lol **

Killian read the text and smiled. It was pretty obvious that Mary Margaret had replied. David would never ever use a "LOL" expression. At least not when he was sober.

It was all a matter of time now. Just time.

* * *

Killian hasn't stopped paced back and forth since David told him they were arriving at his apartment in no time.

The place has never looked better, not in the year he had spent there. He was so nervous and unable to stop that he clean, organized and arrange until the last detail.

Stop It Jones, damnit. It's just Emma. – He told to himself. His heart was beating as he has just run a marathon. He was almost sweating. He needed to regain control. Breath in and out. No think about what happened in the past. Or what could happen now. Just not.

A loud bang in the door took him out of his meditation. She was there. This was it.

Slowly he walked to the door and opened it.

On the other side, there she was. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Long blond hair, emerald green eyes, and much to his surprise an enormous smile on her lips.

She threw herself to him, trapping him in an embrace.

-Killian, oh my god, I've missed you so much-


End file.
